claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 138
Cold open No cold open. Dae and Rubel 'Half-awakeneds' As Priscilla and Riful's Daughter fight in the valley below, Rubel describes to Dae half-awakening—the ability to release Yoma Energy to the point of awakening, yet being able to revert to normal. Rubel confirms that the four warriors, who have this ability, each has Yoma implants made from someone the warrior has an emotional attachment to. Jump Square, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 669 Dae speculates that this bond increases the warrior's control over the awakening process. When Rubel shows surprise at this, Dae reemphasizes his mind-over-body hypothesis and repeats his idea that hatred is the source of Yoma energy. Jump Square, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 670 'Accusation' When Dae accuses Rubel of concealing the warriors' existence, Rubel dissembles about being too preoccupied with managing warriors in the field. Dae is disappointed at the missed opportunity to dissect and examine the warriors. When Rubel asks if warriors with controlled awakening really can be created, Dae thinks it not impossible, but with the collapse of the Organization, there is nothing he can do now. Jump Square, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 671 In the valley, the Abyssals continue their combat.Jump Square, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 672 Rubel begins to retreat on his horse, thinking the outcome is decided. But Dae says the best is yet to come.Jump Square, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 673 'Endless energy' In a perpetual cycle, the combatants damage each other then regenerate. Riful's Daughter has overcome her energy limit by tapping into the remnants of the Destroyer. Priscilla begins to realize this herself, as does Rubel.Jump Square, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 674–677 Dae says that with the young Abyssal's endless supply of energy, the two combatants are now evenly matched. He invites Rubel to stay and watch.Jump Square, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 678 Cassandra Elsewhere, Tabitha and Miria note that by Clare destroying the pilot torso, Cassandra has been freed of Priscilla's control and Cassandra sense of self has emerged. But Helen notices that Cassandra is not her old self, her movement unlike as before. Miria suspect that Cassandra is still under Priscilla's influence Jump Square, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 679–680 Chronos tries to attack Cassandra with his tentacles, but she proves too quick for him.Jump Square, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 686 Europa Europa suddenly leaves the battlefield, hunger overtaking her urge to fight Cassandra. Europa cannot resist the smell of human entrails from the Holy City of Rabona.Jump Square, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 687–690 Meanwhile in the city, Galatea senses Europa's powerful aura, which is unlike the two Awakeneds that invaded the city before. She says now is the time to defend the Holy City. Jump Square, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 691 693 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Manga Category:US